


You Can Fly Even Higher

by stxrmix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Death, Depression, Fukurodani - Freeform, Funerals, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hospitals, Inarizaki, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, Kids, Love, M/M, Marriage, Nekoma, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad funerals, Sadness, Shiratorizawa, Sickness, Soulmates, Volleyball, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrmix/pseuds/stxrmix
Summary: A story always has an ending. It can be sad or happy but for Shoyo Hinata and Tobio Kageyama their story comes to a sudden stop. The world knew what happened but only some chose to believe it, Kageyama was one of those few who couldn't believe that the tiny giant finally crashed.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Koganegawa Kanji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

What happened to that smile you used to wear? The one that drove me crazy? Where did my sun go? The one that made my days and nights brighter? Hinata, love where did you go?

Suns don't rise like they used too. Hinata didn't rise like he used too. He laid in bed all day as he talked to our dog about his volleyball games. I give him his food and medicine hoping that it would save him. He would eat about 3 bites of his food before saying he was full. He would smile at me but i knew he was just trying to be strong for me. Why did this have to happen to him? I married this bastard he isn't allowed to leave... But what if he does? What if one day I'm waking up alone? Finding the will to live in the pictures I still had of him. 

That first hospital visit broke me. The look on my poor Shoyos face broke my heart. He told the doctor he didn't want to die as he was told that he had cancer. He knew his fate the second he was told what stage he was in. But he still smiled at me and told me this was all going to be ok... That he was going to be ok...

I proposed to him not long after. We were walking on the beach talking about our future. We are going to have 2 wonderful kids. A dog or two. A big house with a personal gym that we can teach our children to play volleyball in. I wont ever be able to forget the look on your face when we talked about what we were going to do with ourselves. I got down on one knee as the sun was setting. I told you how much i loved you and how this little bump in the road wasn't going to effect anything and we were going to grow old together. You jumped into my arms as you screamed yes. It was adorable that you couldn't stop crying because of how happy you were. That day i realized that we were soulmates. 

It wasn't the fact that you could hit my sets with your eyes closed. It was the way i felt when i was around you. I knew when you were sad or not feeling well or when you were hungry. We were made from the same star and nobody could tell me any different. You were mine. You are mine. You will forever be mine and you cant do anything to get away from me. I love you to much to just let you go like this. Let me be strong for you. Let me help you before I lose you for good. Hinata don't go. I don't know what I will do without you so don't you die on me.

When I told you that you could fly higher. I didn't mean literally. This wasn't meant to happen love... But I'm sorry that it did. This shouldn't have had happened to you. It should have been me. I would do anything to have you back. I'm sorry...


	2. ~not a new chapter~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just gonna be a slight ramble.

~Hello readers! Im very happy that people are actually reading it on here! I was very cautious about writing this story but ya know i guess its going well. I am very very sorry for not updating in a while life has been hectic for me. I have basketball games every other day and im still in school so it makes it extremely hard to update. Im going to be pausing both of my stories so i can focus on writing something for a contest thing i am really interested in. Im sorry if this annoys anyone or makes you not want to read the fanfic. I promise i will update more when im less busy. I hope all of you remember that there is someone in this world who loves you are im extremely proud of each and every one of you. I hope you have a fantastic day/night/afternoon or whatever wherever you are when you are reading this. Bye guys and i hope you are enjoying this series!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for not updating i promise i will update more after basketball is over! I know i am just repeating myself on both stories just bare with me please.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
